Evan Jordevic
New York City, New York, Atlantica |Hometown = Readington Township, New Jersey, Atlantica |Occupation = Television personality ∙ entrepreneur ∙ model |Education = University of Atlantica, New Brunswick |Years = 2009–present |Spouse = Mackenzie Kovacs (m. 2011) |Children = 2}}Evan Slobodan Jordevic (born 22 April 1980) is an Atlantican television personality, entrepreneur, and former model who starred in the eponymous role in season one of The Bachelor Atlantica. Following the show, Jordevic and winner Mackenzie Kovacs starred in the reality series Evan & Mackenzie (2010–13). Jordevic has also appeared in reality series such as Dancing with the Stars (2013) and Celebrity Big Brother Atlantica (2016). Early life and career Jordevic was born on 22 April 1980 in New York City to parents Marko and Angelina Jordevic (née Cartolini). His father is Serbian-Atlantican, and was born in New York to immigrant parents from Novi Sad, while his mother is Italian-Atlantican with family from Naples. His family's original surname was Đorđević, but it was changed to "Jordevic" after immigrating; Jordevic's middle name is Slobodan, which comes from his paternal grandfather Slobodan Đorđević. Marko managed a family-run landscaping company, while Angelina worked as a secretary. Jordevic spent his early life in the Ozone Park neighborhood of Queens, but moved to Readington Township, New Jersey at age four. He is the elder of two children; he has a younger sister named Antonia, born . Jordevic grew up in Readington Township. He attended Hunterdon Central Regional High School, where he was the captain of the varsity soccer team. Jordevic graduated in 1998, and began studying sports medicine at the University of Atlantica, New Brunswick, where he played soccer. He graduated from college in 2002. Jordevic began modeling professionally while in college, and later worked as a professional model in New York until 2005. Afterwards, he began working at his father's landscaping company, and took it over following his father's retirement in 2008. Reality television During the summer of 2009, Jordevic auditioned for season one of The Bachelor Atlantica. He was inspired to audition after his younger sister's wedding earlier that summer, as he decided it was time to settle down and begin a family of his own. Following a series of auditions, Jordevic was cast as the eponymous bachelor. The announcement of his casting took place on 7 September 2009, when he appeared on Good Morning Atlantica with The Bachelor Atlantica host Oliver Justice. The season debuted on 8 January 2010, and culminated on 12 March with Jordevic proposing marriage to contestant Mackenzie Kovacs. Following the completion of The Bachelor Atlantica, Jordevic and Kovacs began starring in the reality series Evan & Mackenzie. The show ran for three seasons, and chronicled their lives together as an engaged couple, newlyweds, and new parents. Jordevic later took part in both Dancing with the Stars and Celebrity Big Brother Atlantica. Personal life Jordevic has stated he was raised Christian "somewhere between Serbian Orthodoxy and Catholicism", and that he personally identifies as "spiritual but not religious". Jordevic holds dual citizenship to Serbia and Atlantica, and can also speak some Serbian, although he cannot read or write it. Following their engagement during The Bachelor Atlantica, Jordevic married Mackenzie Kovacs on 28 May 2011 in Greenwich, Connecticut. They have two children together; their daughters include Estelle, born , and Rosie, born . The family resides in the Manhattan borough of New York City. Jordevic continues to run his family landscaping business, although he prioritizes his career as a television personality and public figure. Filmography Category:1980 births Category:Atlantican entrepreneurs Category:Atlantican male models Category:Atlantican people of Italian descent Category:Atlantican people of Serbian descent Category:Atlantican television personalities Category:Bachelor Nation contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother Atlantica contestants Category:Dancing with the Stars (Atlantica) contestants Category:People from New York City Category:People from Queens, New York Category:People from Readington Township, New Jersey Category:University of Atlantica, New Brunswick alumni